


A Very Good Morning

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning After, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: The morning after between Leo Fitz and Grant Ward is incredibly soft and seems like author wish fulfillment.





	A Very Good Morning

He hadn’t meant to stay overnight, but the warmth of the bed, the weight of the arm across his waist, the way his body relaxed post-orgasm had lulled him right to sleep against his better judgement. The safety of it all, of sleeping with someone at his back, was intoxicating all over again. Turning over, he found Grant Ward asleep right where he’d left him.

Leo Fitz couldn’t deny that Grant was enchanting, which was the main reason he’d willing stumbled to bed with him the night before. But, now, in his sleep, Ward was soft and pliant in a way that Fitz had never experienced. He didn’t expect this from him, especially given his history of being used, abused, hurt, and betrayed by everyone he trusted. It was visible in the way Ward was always on edge, ready to fight at the smallest of noises. Why was he so relaxed now, Fitz wondered. He brushed a piece of hair out of Ward’s face and bit back his smile. 

When he moved to extract himself from the embrace, Ward’s eyes opened.

“Where are you going?”

Fitz smiled and kissed Ward in the dim light of the rising sun. 

“Just going to the bathroom. Won’t be gone long.”

He grabbed his phone, on 5% battery, on the way out of Ward’s room, skipping putting any clothes on. He didn’t want him to think that he was skipping out; he’d been carefully trying to build a relationship with Ward since they’d met and he wasn’t going to mess that up by  _ putting on clothes _ . 

Jemma had texted him a couple times over the course of the evening with varying levels of concern. The last came just after midnight, telling him to call and that she was worried. It was just after 7 AM now, but he called Jemma anyway. He was sure that she was awake already.

“Fitz! Finally!” she gasped. “I was worried absolutely sick! You never go silent like that!”

“I’m okay,” he assured her, staring at himself in the full body mirror on the back of Ward’s bathroom door. There were marks all over him, trailing from his collarbone, down his chest and stomach, and on his hips. Ward had been possessive, holding him tight, leaving biting kisses down his body. “Did you get home alright? I didn’t mean to ditch you last night.”

“I got home alright. Where did you go? Are you okay?”

“I, uhhhhh, hooked up with someone last night.”

There was a not-entirely-human screech from the other end.

“Fitz! You didn’t!”

“I did, so I was a little-”

“Who is it?”

This is the part that Fitz had been dreading. 

“You actually don’t know him,” Fitz said, lying to his best friend. It felt like ash in his mouth. He was only half of this, though, and he didn’t know how much Ward wanted to be shared. From his experience, Ward was a private guy who kept his life separate from work. “I met him at the bar last night when you were talking to Daisy. He’s, uhhh, he’s cool? I don’t know him that well.”

“Fitz, that’s a little dangerous, don’t you think?”

Totally worth it, his brain provided.

“I can handle myself,” he replied.

“I know that.”

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m fine.”

He turned and checked his back for marks next. There was a bite mark fading on his shoulder, and another more raised and livid on the swell of his ass. 

“I should go,” he said, smiling at it warmly. “I was just checking in. I’m not dead. Or kidnapped.”

“Please be careful.”

“I always am.”

He hung up and busied himself with actually going to the bathroom and washing his hands. Ward was wide awake when he returned, resting back against the pillows.

“Mind if I use your charger? Mine’s about to die,” he asked, shaking his phone at Ward for  emphasis .

“Yeah, sure, it’s right here,” he replied, gesturing to his side of the queen bed they’d shared. Fitz climbed back onto the bed and leaned over Ward to plug his phone in. Ward kissed whatever bit of skin he could get his mouth on, and Fitz leaned into it. He loved the way Ward’s mouth felt against his skin. “Good morning.”

“You know,” Fitz said. “You left a whole bitemark on my ass.”

“I did? Lemme see.”

Ward flipped Fitz onto his stomach across his lap, and Ward’s big, strong hands that Fitz was obsessed with ran over his bare body, touching all the marks visible and stopping at the bite.

“Will you look at that, I definitely did,” Ward said, a cheeky grin in his voice. He kissed the mark reverently. “Mine.”

Fitz inhaled, looking over his shoulder at Ward, feeling every inch of where his skin touched Ward’s. He pushed himself up to straddle Ward, facing him, their naked bodies pressed together. Ward’s hard cock rested against the inside of Fitz’s thigh, while his own rubbed deliciously against Ward’s stomach.

“Who were you talking to?” Ward asked nonchalantly. “In the bathroom.”

“Oh, just Jemma. She worries when I leave without her, and particularly when I don’t reply. And I was a little busy to text her to let her know I was alive, especially with what you were doing to me.”

Flashes of Grant Ward’s fingers buried  knuckle deep in him and Fitz being unable to control the things coming out of his mouth came to mind. 

“Glad I could take your mind off worrying for a little bit,” he said, and Fitz smiled.

“You slept well last night,” Fitz mentioned. “You were completely out when I woke up.”

“I don’t normally sleep that heavy.”

“Sex was that good, huh?” 

He danced his fingers over Ward’s chest, obsessed with how smooth his skin felt, how firm the muscle beneath was. 

“Well, it was but it’s that you stayed.”

Fitz looked up into Ward’s eyes, and it took his breath away at how honest and open his expression was. 

“I feel safe with you, Leo. You’ve always believed in me since we met. You’ve never hurt me. You’ve never betrayed me. I can sleep soundly knowing that you’re here with me.”

“Grant,” Fitz said before he buried his hands into Ward’s thick dark hair. He just wanted to kiss him. The night before, their kisses were hot and feverish, burning with impatience to get naked, to get closer, to get off with each other. But in the morning, they could take their time, kisses languid and unhurried. They moved against each other, slow, heavy breathing into each other’s space. 

Fitz’s phone pinged on the bedside table beside them, which reminded Fitz of what he was trying to say that earlier.

“I lied to Jemma.”

“What?”

“About us. I didn’t know if you wanted to keep us private or – so I told her she didn’t know who I’d hooked up with last night. I’m not used to lying to her. I just thought I’d let you know in case anyone saw you at the bar and asked what you were up to later. I don’t think they would, but-”

“Oh, do you want to tell her? The truth, that is?”

“I mean, yes, of course, but only if you’re okay with it. I want you to feel comfortable with this, with us, because I want  _ you _ , Grant, but if that’s a secret for now, I will do secret.”

Ward rested his forehead against Fitz’s without speaking for a moment, his thumb stroking over Fitz’s jaw. He was always so hard and solemn in front of everyone, but there, in that bed, Fitz marveled at his gentle touches, sheepish smiles.

“Just for now,” Ward said. “Not forever. I just want you for myself.”

“Okay, for now,” Fitz agreed. “Should we shake on it?”

“I have a much better idea. If you’re game, of course.”

Fitz grinned.

“What exactly do you have in mind?” Ward drew Fitz down closer, rutting up against him. Fitz leaned his head back and moaned, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes. Please. Whatever you want.  _ Whatever _ you want, Grant. I am yours.”

“Good, let’s get started, Leo.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my sister and I are watching Agents of Shield and I'm frustrated at it but also I am in love with Leo Fitz and the possibility that he and Grant Ward could have something GREAT. And here's my reaction to that. Anyway, so, this takes place in like, a vague alternate universe where they're not Agents of Shield but they all know each other.  
If you want to chill, you can find me as KaytiKazoo on tumblr, instagram, and Twitter.  
-K


End file.
